1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer is assembled, a bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure to attach data storage devices, often by screws. This methodology can be tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, in this process, one or more screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer enclosure, thus requiring a difficult retrieval.